


Fluffytales

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories and AUs centered around Ori and Kili, aiming to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluffy bunny, happy bunny, bunny, bunny, rabbit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili went for a kill. Instead he found out a surprise that couldn't handle alone.
> 
> Please read: this chapter containes animal death.

When Kili went out to hunt that morning, was hoping for a stag or something of similar majestic bearing. Not that he wanted to impress people, really.  
But it was an unlucky day and for now he only had met a stealthy fox on his path.  
Finally luck smiled to him in the form of a chubby rabbit with a fluffy grey pelt munching roots at the feet of a tree.  
With a swift arrow, the rabbit was signed to become their next meal.  
Instead, a bit of horror took Kili when he approached to claim his prey and discovered two little bunnies next to the doe.  
One was reddish, the other dark, and both were still sucking at their mother's udders.  
A bit dejected, Kili took out from his satchel an old scarf he always brought around, and wrapped up the two bunnies in it, before easing them down into the satchel.  
Stringing the doe by her feet, Kili marched back home.

He first went to their home, leaving the rabbit to his mother to cook.  
Then Kili sprinted in search of a certain someone.  
He found him right were he thought he would find him: at Balin's house.  
“Ori! Ori! I need your help with something re-!”  
“Kili! Don't interrupt my lessons! Go wait outside!” the prince was reprimanded and sent to wait at the front door.  
But he had not to await for long. He was lost in his own thoughts when the young scribe tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Ki-”  
“OH YOU'RE HERE! Finally, I couldn't wait any more” Kili had always had a knack for exaggerating “Come, we need to go somewhere more... private!”  
Taking Ori's wrist with one hand while the other gripped tightly the handle of the satchel, Kili didn't notice the effect he had on the other.  
Ori was blushing under his fringe, head hung low 'cause he really couldn't fathom why the prince was kidnapping him so.

Once at Ori's home, the scribe showed the prince to his room.  
When the door was close (in a way that clearly said “Dori stay out”), the scribe turned to look at Kili sitting on his bed. Oh such a sweet vision.  
But the prince's grimace was disturbing the view.  
“What happened Kili?” Ori tried to coax an answer out of him.  
“I need your help! You know everything right? I might have done a bad thing. Please help me!” Kili had watery eyes, but Ori would have helped him with everything. Even for the most absurd thing ever. Even with the recapture of Erebor.  
He sat down next to Kili and put an hand on his shoulder trying to shoot him down from distress.  
“So?”  
Kili opened his satchel to take out a squirming bundle.  
A little red muzzle popped out.  
It was not what Ori was expecting.  
“A bunny?”  
“Two!” Kili unwrapped the material to show him the two babies “They were still sucking milk when I might have killed their mother...”  
“You might have killed...” There was a note of disbelief in Ori's voice.  
“I was hunting for dinner!” Kili defended his actions “but I'm here 'cause I'm sorry, I didn't know! Now what do I do with those two?”  
“Well, you could grow them out till they're big and meaty enough to eat them” Kili was ready to cry at Ori's words “or we can find a way to rise them without the others knowing.”  
Despair left immediately Kili's face as he put the bunnies down on Ori's bed and rose up to kiss him on the cheek.

In the following weeks, Kili frequented Dori's house almost daily, spending almost all his free time there.  
The prince and the scribe nurtured the two bunnies together in the barn in presumed secrecy (really, Dori knew about the pets and had informed Dis, who gave Kili a bit of leeway in face of his undercover new responsibility) and the two soon become grown rabbits.  
The time spent together had made the young dwarrows grove closer, and sometimes some kind of accident happened where their faces were nearby and they could inhale the other's breath, hands accidentally touching while petting a rabbit.

And then, one day, in the rabbits' box there were two grown rabbits and four bunnies.


	2. Just a fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's a scribe and as a scribe he works with books. Dusty, ancient, misterious, fairy-wielding books.

Ori was the youngest librarian Erebor had ever given birth to. He was industrious in categorizing and putting away books, and also a renowned scribe.

One day, he was walking trough the isles in search of a certain book when he found a mysterious volume placed in a niche in the wall.  
He picked it up. It was large but not heavy, bounded in soft leather decorated in golden touches and with a golden arrow drawn on the top.  
Curiosity took the best of him and Ori opened the book. He was soon surrounded in a cloud of dust while a shrill sound hurt his ears.  
Some coughing later, the dust finally setted and Ori, with irritated eyes, could look around for the source of the noise.  
In front of him, levitating at his shoulder's high, there was a little dwarf-looking creature. Not really dwarfish due to his short stature – it was as long as his palm, more or less- and his vibrating butterfly wings. They had a lemonish hue and sparkled with dust. Fairy dust.  
Oh Mahal.

“Hey, are you ok?”  
Ori could hear a little voice coming from above him. Battling his lashes, he opened his eyes. Again.  
The little creature was perched on his chest, wings closed behind him.  
When did Ori lay flat down?  
“Oh finally! I thought the shock was too much” the creature kept babbling above him.   
“Never seen a fairyman, have you?” he seemed pleased, a sunny grin spreading on his face.  
“Dwarrows, dwarrows... why have dwarrows forgotten about us?” the little things was standing again and his butterfly wings were shaking in the effort to fly, emitting again that horrible sound.  
Ori captured him in his hand before the sharp hiss could increase in volume.  
“Aren't you chatty for being so little?”  
“Aren't you a bully for being so big?” the fairy was wriggling out of his lose grip in order to sit on his index finger, a frown placed on his cute little face.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to. Your wings make a terrible sound” Ori tried to explain while he changed position, rising to sit with the little fairy still resting on his hand.  
“What... Why are you here?” he was still a bit incredulous.  
“You opened my book. If there's a book, there must be a fairy no?” the fairy smiled again.  
The scribe couldn't find it in himself to contradict the magic creature, as this was his first experience of that kind.  
“And what should I do now?” Ori lead him on.  
“Now you've the great opportunity to express three wishes, and I'll grant them at my best” he rose up on his two little legs - which Ori noticed just now were naked under the tunic - “ My name's Kili, at your service!” and the fairyman bowed at him.  
“I'm Ori, at yours” the scribe bowed his head.  
“If you say I can make three wishes, I'll have to think about it.”  
“You have all the time of your life” Kili beamed at him.

Ori took a month before asking for his first wish.  
He had a brother. No wait, that did come out wrong.  
Ori had two brothers.  
One was a mother hen who could never let Ori go far from his sight. He was a wonderful dwarrow, with a heart as big as a cave and the fortitude many lacked.  
The other one was a shady character who was never around. Dori told Ori different stories while he was growing up, of merchants and guards. But Ori had always known they were not the truth.  
They were poor. They needed money. His brother Nori spent his life away in controversial activities to send home some money.  
Ori missed him and was sure that even Dori, who openly despised the wrong doings of the middle brother, missed Nori.  
The scribe's first wish was for Nori to fins the greatest of the fortunes.  
“As you wish, my master” said the little fairyman.  
Not many weeks after, there was a loud knocking at their door.  
Nori come back home to stay, his pockets overflowing with golden coins.

Ori's second wish was expressed after two years.  
Even tough their little family now had the money, thanks to Nori's sudden riches, they still were no one at court.  
That wouldn't have bothered them at all, if not that Dori had fallen in love with Balin, the king's counsellor and cousin.  
They both loved each other greatly, but the court rules prohibited a noble to court and marry a commoner.  
The scribe second wish was to find a solution to that anguishing problem.  
“As you wish, my master” said the little fairyman.  
A week after a document attesting the noble ascendant of the siblings was found during the spring cleaning in the old archives.  
The happy couple could finally form a new family.

Years, decades passed and Ori couldn't find what to desire for his last wish.  
He was happy with how is life was going.  
His eldest brother was living at court with his loving husband.  
His middle brother has started an honest activity as a weaver.  
For himself, Ori still lead his usual life, reorganizing books and coping ancient manuscripts. The old dusty volumes sat on the bedside table at his home. It was no longer the fairyman's prison, for he spent his days sitting atop the scribe's head or shoulders.  
Trough time, Kili learned about dwarfish culture and found friends between Ori's family and companions.  
Still, Ori could read in his little eyes that the fairy was not satisfied.  
One day, Ori had a declaration to make to Kili.  
“I think I've finally found my last wish.”  
Kili felt heartbroken, for the satisfaction of the last desire could only mean his sealing inside the book until someone else opened it again.  
“State your wish and I shall grant it at my best, my master” the fairy bowed.  
“I wish... I wish for you Kili to become a free dwarrow.”  
The surprise on Kili's face was clear as the water of a summer river.  
Suddenly a light flashed around the magic creature and all went black for Ori.

When he opened his eyes again, Ori was on his back, reminding him of that prophetic day so many years ago.  
Only this time the weight on his chest was heavy, different from the one of the magical creature he was so used.  
On top of him, a grown out dwarf was sitting. He had no butterfly wings and the tunic he was wearing was still short.  
But the smile on Kili's face was brand new.  
As soon as Ori was trying to sit up, he found himself on the ground again, with the dwarf's arm linked behind his neck.  
“THANK YOU MASTER! THANK YOU MASTER!” Kili kept chanting in his hear, the joy warming his deep voice that still could shrill.  
“Easy Kili” Ori patted him on the head “Now you're free. I'm no longer your master.”  
The scribe could see the disappointment transforming the other's visage, so he stroked it with his hand.  
“What do you want to do now Kili?” he asked sweetly, trying to convey his affection.  
“I would... I would stay with you Ori, if you'd want me to” Kili kissed him on the cheek, but so close to the mouth “You need someone to guard you from prowlers that could abuse your good heart.”  
Ori smiled as Kili leant down to kiss him properly.


	3. Shine bright like a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love never happens how it should.

Since he was a little dwarf not taller than his eldest brother's knee, Ori had his own ritual to fulfil every night.  
He would sit at his open window, even if it was middle winter, and look up at the sky.   
Amidst all the bright and shining stars there was one who was brighter and shiner than all the others.  
Its light would pulse and tremble whenever the dwarfling prayed at it, or so he thought.  
There were always kind words of greeting for the star, no matter how harsh the day had been, and hopes bestowed on it.  
That star was Ori's greatest treasure and confident and he would always tell to adults that when he would grew up, he would marry his star. They would smile and pat him on his little red head.  
Even if the acceptance of adults toward his fantasies dwindles with his growing spurts, Ori still waited for the night to talk to his beloved star.  
The affection he felt for the star was nothing like the affection he felt for his mother or brothers and finally he understood it was a long lasting sentiment.

Then a day, prince Thorin of the line of Durin actuated his so agonized recapture of Erebor.  
Every dwarf was called at the arms, but very few answered.  
Ori's estranged middle brother was one of them.  
The young scribe could not think about losing again his brother to that mad chase, so he too signed up for it.

The night before the departure, Ori set a last time at the windowsill to talk to his beloved about his fears and hopes.  
The star shone as bright as ever, but when Ori sent it a goodbye kiss with his hand, something curious happened.  
The star palpitated, growing with its halo and then fell down.  
Ori was devastated at the sight.

The journey began.  
Their group travelled to a place populated by shorter than dwarves people with curly hair.  
When they found the door marked by the wizard's rune, their entrance was very theatrical.  
Ori was not impressed. He rose up from the floor, dusting off his sweater and scarf.  
As he found his state of dressing again of his pleasing, he rose his gaze and he saw it.  
Yet it was no more an it. It had become him.  
There he stood, laughing at them.  
The light that shone trough his eyes dark as the night could not be concealed by the dwarf form.  
And Ori did recognise the kindness in his smile.  
There it stood his star, a smiling prince of the line of Durin.

Now Ori had only to propose to him.

 

That night before going to lie down around Mister Bilbo's house, Ori approached his brothers to inform them of the good news.  
They had both been worried for him and the sad vibes he gave off all along from the start of their journey, but the moments Ori had spent in the prince's closeness that night had elated his spirit like nothing else could have.  
Dori, who had always been with him during the childhood and knew of his ritual, looked at Ori as if the young lad had finally lost his mind.  
The elder brother tried to convince him of the impossibility of the sudden reincarnation of Ori's beloved star into the youngest prince.  
Nori was amused at the beginning, not being accustomed so much as the other one at their brother's habit, but it was a heavy heart the one he had at the end of the delusional little brother's tale.  
Hugging their little treasure in the middle, Dori and Nori looked each other in the eyes and without words they knew exactly what they had to do to preserve Ori's flights of fancy and his heart.

During the journey, both brothers surveilled closely the youngest of their family and tried to keep him apart from the prince.  
At first Ori did not notice it, too enraptured by Kili's presence on the same earth as he walked.  
But as the tribulations grew, Ori did become aware of the brothers' attempts. He really wasn't pleased by their stonewalling behaviour.

The scribe tried to have some alone times with the archer, even only if to talk to him and hear his voice as deep as the dark night from where he come.  
None the less his brothers blocked each one of his attempts.

The chance to convince them came unexpectedly when the whole group of dwarves was bathing together.  
Everyone was naked and splashing in the river and Kili stood there talking with Fili, his skin glistening from the fresh wetness as in memory of the time spent shining up in the sky.  
In the middle of the group, Dori and Nori could not stop him and cause a scene, so he acted.  
Ori approached the princes and he saw something he really did not expect to see.  
On Kili's breast, right were his heart would be beating, stood a mark in the shape of a star.  
Ori could absolutely not hold back the gasp that escaped his lips at the sight, even if his hands come up to cover his mouth in shock, eyes huge and shining with tears that threatened to fall.  
It really was.  
And Kili, at Ori's surprised sounds, turned in his direction.  
The kind smile he gifted to the scribe was brighter than the light of every star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts to propose or just want to chat about all the lovely dwarves and other stuff, you can find me at veraverorum.tumblr.com ;)


	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard gave him the recipe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do cupcakes even exist in Middle Earth?

The first sign of Kili's presence was the noise. That day it come in the sound of something - or someone – slamming at high speed against the front door.  
Ori went to open the door, a bit worried for what he would find behind it once unlocked.  
Indeed there it was Kili, nose a bit red from the impact against the board but the biggest of smile as always. And he had a parchment in his hands, that would soon be broken into two if the prince kept gripping it so hard.  
As soon as Kili crossed the threshold, he started talking eagerly “Hi Ori! I've just returned from Dale. Here, here, look at this! It's the recipe of the sweets I've told you about. Bard gave it to me finally!”.  
Kili had unbounded the scroll and kept it up right in front of Ori's eyes.  
“Yes Kili, but I could read it better if it was not so close to me”.  
The prince lowered the scroll, eyes shining at the idea of the sweets.  
Ori was sure that if Kili were a puppy, he would be constantly wagging his tail.  
“Let me see” the scribe played with his rusty beard while inspecting the ingredients “ Eggs, flour, sugar... I think we have everything. Come”.  
He turned in the direction of the kitchen, sure that Kili would soon follow.

Their luck was that since the recapture of Erebor, their family was rich enough to have no need to work for a living. But dwarrows are hard working by nature, and so Dori had the chance to open up a fancy tea shop.  
With all the tea flowing around, there was always the need for some home made delicacy to go with it.  
That implied a well stocked pantry.

Ori retrieved all the necessary ingredients and Kili kept humming a silly tune, not really absorbed in the scroll as his eyes followed the scribe around the room.  
They started baking the recipe, cracking eggs on bowls and whipping the dough with a wooden spoon.  
There was more flour flying around than in the bowl, but the lads were laughing all along.

As soon as the moulds were located on the fire, they started on making the butter cream.  
Ori had inherited the same strength as Dori, so he was the one assigned to mix the ingredients.  
With one hand keeping the bowl close to his belly and one gripping the spoon, Ori had no way to clean himself from the specks of mix flying around.  
Instead Kili was setting up the pastry bag, deciding which tip would be more fit for their purpose. It would have been helpful if not for the fact that the prince was acting foolish again and playing around putting a tip on each finger.  
With the idea of reprimand him – but just a little bit – Ori turned toward Kili, but froze as he saw the prince staring back at him.  
“Wh.. what?” he felt instantly nervous.  
“Stay very still” Kili had for once a worrisome expression on his face. He quietly got closer to Ori, gaze fixed on his face.   
Ori was going through a bad moment.  
Then Kili bent enough to be face to face and liked his nose.  
“You had cream on your face!” and he was back at laughing.  
His nerves!

When the lads finished decorating the sweets and were enjoying the first bites, Ori had a sudden thought “How did you say those were called?”  
Kili laughed at him “I didn't say it. Bard told me they are called cupcakes”.


	5. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the braids one could read a dwarf's story, but Kili's were a wild mess.

The way a dwarf wore their hair could tell a knowledgeable observer a lot about that fellow.

  
The position of the braids, their number, their length and the way they were tied – let's also not forget the manufacture of the ornaments – could tell the whole history of a dwarf, if they braided according to tradition.

Tradition was important, recorded in old voluminous books that undisclosed every secrets to those who were patient enough to read them.

  
Luckily for Ori, he was really a diligent kid. Or he wouldn't have enjoyed his apprenticeship so much.

  
He read each tome before cataloguing it and putting it away.

It resulted in Ori knowing almost everything about dwarfish traditions.

He could tell from where people hailed from looking at their dresses and baubles. If they were dwarves, he could also read their personal history in their hairdo – that told a lot about his brother Nori's unbecoming business.

  
  
So the first time Ori walked through the training field while the princes were there exercising under Mister Dwalin's iron thumb, the young scribe felt both bewildered and captivated by the dark haired one.

At the time Ori did not know the subtle differences between the heirs, never having had the chance to talk to them, or just never having seen them. He only knew what idle gossip he heard about them by frequenting the market place  


But the dark haired one immediately caught Ori's attention.

Surely the other one was a sight to behold too, with his golden spun hair and his elegance in brandishing the double swords, that made him look like he was dancing more than duelling.

On the other hand his brother was a bit less gracious with his sword, even though he certainly was way better than Ori himself or other trainees at the ring.

But his hair!

Ori was utterly fascinated with it.

The locks were long and dark and wild as the wind that ruffled them.

And there was no trace of even a dishevelled braid on them!

Ori could not read his history and he was just so mysterious the scribe could feel his heart thumping with the desire to research.

The prince could become an interesting specimen, if only Ori could find a way to approach him.

  
  
Ori planned it carefully.

Every time he was sent on errands by his master, he would take a detour through the ring – if he was not short on time – and admire the princes training.

  
The longer Ori watched the young heirs, the more appealing characteristics he discovered about them, but he found the dark one to be the more interesting one all the time.

He soon learned their names too, thanks to Mister Dwalin shooting commands and improper epithets at them to push the princes into fighting better.

Ori's specimen was Kili.  
  
Sometimes Ori stopped by the training ground to watch the princes battle between themselves or with other soldiers; there was always quite the audience to their show, so Ori didn't look too much like a fish out of water with his bookish appearance, but he still tried to be in the first row to have a better view of the fighters.  


Whenever they paused, Ori tried to subtly look at Kili and touched one of his own well-kept braids as he did so.

  
By the sixth time it happened, Kili developed the conditioned reflex to touch his unruly mane and Ori felt smug about the progress with his specimen.

The prince also kept gazing in his direction, as if to understand if he was proceeding precisely in his duels, as Ori might have occasionally hinted with the shift of his eyes from which side the next attack would come from.

 

The scribe never thought about establishing a real contact of the first type with the prince, though.  


A month in this kind of conditioned training and the prince had already started wearing a simple clip to keep under some sort of order his longer front bangs. At least they were out of his way, but Ori still felt some fear they could get trapped in the string when he trained with the bow.  


Two months, and after a strenuous duel with his brother, Ori saw the prince in all his glistening splendour putting down his sword and advance toward the scribe.

Ori had not intended for that to happen, and felt himself going a little wobbly-kneed at the sight of the prince.

He had never interacted with someone from nobility. What if he made a fool of himself?

Ori was trembling like a leaf under his cardigan and tunic, but Kili was already in front of him – the guy had long legs, damn him.  


“Hi!” the prince enthusiastically greeted Ori “I'm Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain.”

Ori was going through the whole family tree in his mind already.

Then he noticed Kili smiling expectantly at him.

“Oh yes sorry! I'm Ori, son of Mori”

The prince kept smiling at him and Ori felt more than unnerved by his puppy-like appearance.  
“You always come here.”

Ori nodded.

“And you help me out somehow.”

Ori kept nodding.

“And you have beautiful braids.” The prince was beaming, and Ori felt the blood rise to his cheek for the compliment just received.  


“Mines are a mess,” Kili put a hand between his locks and eyed them. Even if they were incredibly messy they still looked soft, and that for Ori was another mystery to add at his survey of the younger prince.

  
“So I was thinking...” Kili took a pause and looked at Ori straight in the eyes, and his eyes were so intense the scribe was feeling a bit enraptured “can you give me some ribbons?”

There was silence. Maybe that was the signal for Ori that he had to reply.

“I-I'm sorrycanyourepeatplease?” he was not going to live this down.

The prince laughed boisterously, propping one hand on his knee.

“I said if you could procure me some ribbons to tie my hairs. They are an inconvenience sometimes when sparring. Or when I use my bow. And you have these cute little braids that look so helpful to keep them tidy.”

Ori nodded again, 'cause he couldn't master any words. One of the princes was talking to him, asking a favour of him, _complimenting_ him.  


“Thank you so much! You're very kind!” he smiled at Ori one last time before turning his back and jogging to the training ground again, but he had the grace to shout from over his shoulder a “See you next time!”  


Ori was shaken by that meeting, so he took shelter all day long in the most peaceful places for him, the library.  
  


  
The next time Ori had the guts to return to the sparring grounds, he had a pair of colourful ribbons in one of his pockets.

And when the prince caught sight of him, he stopped his exercise with the bow to put it across his back and run toward Ori.

As always Kili was a ray of sun, sparkling from transpiration but smiling cheerfully.

“You've come again! I was worrying I had frightened you last time. They tell me I do that often.”

Ori felt almost guilty for the downturn expression Kili flashed on his face for a mere moment, but he returned immediately to his jovial self.

“I've brought you the ribbons.” Ori squeaked, taking the strings of fabric out of his pocket and presenting them to the prince, holding them in both hands.  


Kili took them and Ori felt for second the warm butterfly touch of the prince's fingers.  


He combed lightly through his dark hairs with his fingers and Ori watched mesmerized, lowering his hands that still could feel the ghost of the brush.

The prince tried first a braid, but it was clear he totally failed at the knotting, and Ori was embarrassed in his place. Oh, Ori could braid his hair for him - if just that wouldn't have been a great scandal.

“Just do a tail” Ori suggested, biting his lower lip in the effort to not say something improper.

Kili looked at him like the scribe had told him there was a dragon attacking Erebor, but followed his suggestion.  


As the prince stood there laughing with his hair tied in two pigtails by mismatched ribbons, Ori felt himself blush so much like it had never happened before.

 

Oh Mahal, Kili was cute!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts to propose or just want to chat about all the lovely dwarves and other stuff, you can find me at veraverorum.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
